


Our Kind Of Love

by Alexiel (Stormess)



Series: SPN 2017 Advent Calendar [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormess/pseuds/Alexiel
Summary: Webcricket's Advent Calendar Day 15: Affectionate Nicknames





	Our Kind Of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr, AlexielWrites

You were lounging on the hotel bed watching the news, trying to relax from the last case that you had went on with John Winchester. It had been a relatively easy one, but you always felt so ramped up after a hunt that it was hard to bring yourself back down. John seemed to be the same way, though he never showed it through that calm facade that he had up all the time.

The shower earlier had done well to help relax you a little, but your nerves were still on high alert, and would be for a while at least. Stretching out a little, you sighed and looked away from the tv toward the bathroom door, hearing the water cut off, which signaled the end of John's shower. You were eager for him to get dressed and join you, having him close always helped to ease all the tension away.

Sam and Dean had not been pleased with your relationship at first, mainly due to the serious age gap between you and John. You were easily half his age, but you knew the first time you laid eyes on him that he was your one, and John had felt a similar reaction to you. So it was only natural for the two of you to finally get together, but it still raised a lot of eyebrows. Not that either of you cared, you loved each other and were happy, nothing else mattered really.

Your mind drifted over those thoughts again before you pushed them aside, refocusing on the here and now as you heard the rustling of clothes. He came out a couple minutes later in his lounge pants, slung low on his hips and making your mouth water at how good he looked. Those hazel eyes took in your expression as a smile tugged at his lips, “Does everything I do turn you on, sweetheart?”

A blush crossed your cheeks and you glanced away, sitting up on the bed a second later, “Well I can't help it, John, you're ridiculously attractive.” He laughed as he put his dirty clothes into a separate bag before pulling one of his shirts on over his head to help ease your ardor. Not that it did much really, you still wanted to rip it off and do some incredibly naughty things to him. But you restrained yourself, you'd already done that once tonight, you could cool it enough to just relax now.

Walking over, he sat on the bed beside you and pulled you up against his side as he kissed your forehead, “You know that I like it when you think like that, it's flattering. But I'm only a man, and an older one at that, you'll have to let me rest first.”

You snorted a laugh at that, him acting like he was oh so old and couldn't keep up with you. It was a crazy notion, considering he was the one who usually made you pass out from pleasure when things turned heated between you two. Rolling your eyes at him, you squirmed out of his hold to lay back down on the bed, comfortable in one of his shirts and a pair of fuzzy pajamas.

He laughed again and shifted to lay beside you, gathering you up against his chest as his head rested against yours, “I love the way you pout, Y/N. You're adorable, sweetheart.”

The warmth from his chest felt good and you snuggled deeper into him, loving the way his strong arms held you close, kept you safe, “I'm not pouting, baby.” You argued gently as you breathed in his scent, hands gripping his shirt as you stayed as close to him as you could get.

He let you curl and snuggle all you wanted, one big hand rubbing soothingly along your back as you tried to find your spot for the night, “Of course you aren't, angel. But you know that even when you do, I still love you.” His voice soothed you even more and you settled down beneath his touch, pillowing your head on his chest.

“Mea Vita...I love you too.” You whispered as you pressed close to him, sliding your arms around him as he did the same, pressing another kiss to your forehead. John loved when you spoke Latin, even though you didn't know much more than the exorcism, and a few terms of endearment. Those were things you only ever used with him, and he loved the way it rolled off of your tongue.

John breathed deep and then let out that same breath, rubbing your back again as he relaxed there with you, “Get some rest, angel.” He murmured as you started to drift off to sleep, content and warm in his arms, thankful once again that you had him in your life.

 


End file.
